


Fragments of My Person

by TheFire_in_the_NightSky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Thoughts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, These boys are each other's rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/TheFire_in_the_NightSky
Summary: Noctis thinks upon the bond between he and Ignis, and the way it has saved him on more than one occasion, and saved them both in every sense of the word.  Sometimes you have to go through hell together to see what was there all along, raising you up, and pushing you forward.





	Fragments of My Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/gifts).



> In a way, I was inspired by Dark_Ruby_Regalia's "Most Real When Unhealed," and the imagery that stirred in my brain.

Particles push me forward.

Sometimes, it’s the soft, sparkling sapphire across the palm of slick, black leather.

Or the cascade of cerulean that encompasses me after blood flows and bruises bloom.

 _He_ is usually the one there, a breath away, a makeshift barrier between all that would wound.

Intent, eyes of polished, piercing jade (oh, but never jaded) that parry every move imaginable against me.

He’s as sharp as the blades he boasts in battle.

But as smooth as the serene kiss shared between lovers (between us),

Or the movement of muscle over muscle.

On occasion,  it’s the prolific pull of magic and protective energy to this man that does me in entirely.

The feeling not unlike the sensations and sounds he could pluck from me within our passion.

Those eyes always alert and attentive, asking for everything, but giving all.

And when our bodies are flecked with fragments of avid affection,

And coming apart at each other’s aching embrace,

The delicacy of his salted sweat shakes me alive.

His airy, afterglow moans making me, molding me into something more human.

He is _real,_ he is resting rightly beside me.

A severed shred of a secret we would no longer shy from,

It keeps one another whole and safe, and holy fate cannot partake.

Sever, we never will,

For not all that sits in shadow shall be dark.

And what’s brought bravely into light by this love,

Brings forth something that could save my sacrificial soul.

Particles push me forward,

But flames forged my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly, because poetry has always come more naturally to me when it comes to writing anything. Then I showed it to Dark_Ruby_Regalia, and today I made a "surprise version 2," which you see here :)  
> The first version, which I won't be posting, was a bit more purposefully vague and not in first person POV, more of a narrative of the two of them and their bond, if you will. This one is much more a love letter to Ignis, via Noct.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments & Kudos appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> And if you want, you can come follow me on tumblr @thefire-in-the-nightsky !


End file.
